Saburou Ryou
Ryou Saburou,('龍三郎',Saburou Ryou) is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Yukigakure and member of ISS (International Shinobi Squad) organization created 12 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was the unique Yukigakure ninja how join this special squad. Is a member of Naruto: Mirai Generations series. Background He grow up in Yukigakure when, this one was a small and weak village in the Ninja World. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War Yukigakure was attacked by enemies who took the war to try invade the village, at that time Yukigakure was a rich village but very weak in military ninjas but the village could survive someway. Seeing this scenario, Ryou decided become a Ninja and help the village get stronger against this kind os criminals. After the war over, Ryou graduate in academy and become gennin, helping the village making trades with the Main Villages who had just come out of war and need help, with this kind of help the village grow and become one of the best village in the world under the 5 main. When he was 19 he joined to ISS promessing protect the village at all costs. Personality Ryou is an individual extremely calm, peaceful and with a great sense of justice wanting their village is recognized in all world. Because of that he train hard to join in ISS Team, a International team were only the best ninjas in the world can join. Appearance Ryou is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man, have black-eyes and spiky dark hair. His normal attire consisted of a standard Yuki-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector, sandals and his snowboard on his back. Abilities As a member of ISS, Ryou is one of best alive ninjas of his generation just losing against the kages, he is a strong ninja how can use Ice Release without kekkei genkai using his chakra to manipulate the ice and snow arround him. Ice Release Ryou, like the rest of Yukigakure Shinobis, used Ice Release, though it wasn't a kekkei genkai as it requires the use of already existing ice. His method of fighting included the use of a snowboard for quick movement and attack using the side blades on the board, also use the snow to create senbon's of Ice attacking from all sides. In places without ice he use his Ice Bombs to freeze the field thus being able to use their techniques without problems. Wind Release Although he uses most of the time Ice Release techniques he is very powerfull using Wind Release as a supplement to improve the damage of his snowboard blades and other weapons, and to raise the power of Fire Release jutsus from his team members. Stats Trivia (WIP) Quotes *''"I used to hate this country because of being cold, but now the thing I love most is the sound of ice cracking and all that exists here."'' *''"I will revenge my village for all these years they ignore us!"'' Images